onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 374
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 481 p.14-19 and 482 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 6.5 | rank = 3 }} "The Bodies Vanish! The Morning Sun Pierces Through the Nightmare Island!" is the 374th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy begins fighting Moria, entering Gear Second in the process, but the blows that he deals to Moria are not enough to force him to release the shadows. Moria attacks Luffy with a devastating blow, but he manages to continue fighting, and activates Gear Third while Gear Second is still active. With a new technique, Gomu Gomu no Gigant Jet Shell, he knocks Moria under the collapsing mast of Thriller Bark and forces him to release all the shadows just as dawn arrives. However, the ones who had their shadows stolen start to vanish. Long Summary The Straw Hat Pirates see to their horror that Moria has grown to an immense size from the thousands of shadows he's absorbed. The zombie soldiers prepare to accept the worse when Luffy grows back to his normal size. With dawn approaching, there is now little time. Moria roars and smashes part of Thriller Bark while much of the Rolling Pirates try to flee. As they try to, the sunlight begins to burn some of the pirates who don't have their shadows. Lola intends to stay behind while her crew flees and sees how the Straw Hats won't flee in terror of Moria's power. She hopes the Straw Hats can at least have a fighting chance just as the sunlight hits her but Lola shrugs it off putting her faith in Luffy. Zoro sees how Moria got much bigger, and Robin notes how his pride made him lose control. Luffy orders his crew to get the others to safety while he fights Moria. Lola's pirates see how with that much power in his body, Moria will have a tremendous advantage and there's not much time before daylight. Luffy enters Gear Second while Zoro notes either the sun will vaporize them all or the Thriller Bark monster will be destroyed. Moria attempts to claw at Luffy, but he dodges and uses the Gum Gum Jet Rocket to hit Moria hard, releasing some of the shadows. The Straw Hat captain then uses a Jet Bazooka barrage to force Moria to release hundreds of shadows, making him weaker. However, Moria traps Luffy in a Black Box via his Brick Bats. He then crushes the box, saying it is punishment for going against him. Even after a number of stomps, Luffy breaks out. He also says that even if he is a nail that sticks out, he will not be hammered down. Luffy also warns that he would return all the shadows to their rightful owners no matter what. With time running low, Luffy goes into Gear Third with Usopp worrying about the last time his captain used it. With his rubbery body now immense, Luffy uses the Gum Gum Giant Jet Shell to force Moria to regurgitate more shadows but he tries to hold them in. Lola calls for her shadow to come back to her. Luffy tells his shadow to shape up and return to him and gives a hard blow to Moria yet again. The main tower of Thriller Bark collapses onto Moria. With the shadows escaping, Moria warns Luffy about the nightmares awaiting him in the New World. Just then, morning light arrives and Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and Sanji begin to burn up. Usopp and Chopper cry in terror that their shadows may not make it to them. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Pandaman makes an appearance. *At around roughly the 12:55, one of the Rolling Pirates has a Majin "M" Demon Mark from Dragon Ball Z. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 374 de:Karada ga kieru! Akumu no Shima ni sasu Asahi!